Călin Popescu-Tăriceanu
Călin Constantin Anton Popescu-Tăriceanu (n. 14 ianuarie 1952, Bucureşti) este un om politic român, care îndeplineşte în prezent funcţia de prim-ministru al României (din 28 decembrie 2004). Tăriceanu este preşedintele Partidului Naţional Liberal şi vice-preşedinte al Partidului European al Liberalilor Democraţi. Tinereţea Călin Popescu-Tăriceanu s-a născut la data de 14 ianuarie 1952, în municipiul Bucureşti. Mama sa, Alexandrina Louise Lăzărescu, este de origine greacă Press Releases-"The perception about Romania has improved in the last months", have said to the Prime Minister Calin Popescu-Tariceanu the representatives of the Hellenic Association from Romania and those of the Romanian Orthodox Community "Stefan cel Mare si Sfant", that he met to Athena, in the evening–mama ei fiind grecoaică în timp ce tatăl ei era pe jumătate român şi pe jumătate grec."Premierul Tariceanu preocupat de romanii emigrati in Grecia", Ziua, 7 July 2005. Astfel se poate spune că din punct de vedere etnic, el este 37.5% grec şi 62.5% român. El a fost căsătorit în trei rânduri şi are doi copii."Morcovul şi Conopida", Kritik, martie 2006. După finalizarea studiilor medii la Liceul "Sf. Sava" din Bucureşti, a absolvit Facultatea de Hidrotehnică din cadrul Institutului de Construcţii din Bucureşti - actuala Universitate Tehnică de Construcţii (1976), urmând ulterior şi un masterat în matematică şi informatică la Universitatea Bucureşti (1981). După absolvirea facultăţii, a lucrat ca inginer la Consiliul Naţional al Apelor, Filiala Argeş (1976-1977), inginer la Trustul de Construcţii Industriale Bucureşti (1977-1979) şi ca asistent universitar la Facultatea de Hidrotehnică din Bucureşti (1980-1991). În anul 1990 a fondat primul post de radio privat din România, Radio Contact, al cărui director general a fost în perioada 1992-1996. Începând din anul 1993 este partener asociat la Automotive Trading Services (importator oficial Citroen în România). Este membru fondator şi preşedinte (1994-1997 şi 2001-2003) al Asociaţiei Producătorilor şi Importatorilor de Automobile (APIA), apoi preşedinte de onoare (din 2003). De asemenea, este membru fondator al Clubului Român de Presă. Activitate politică În anul 1990, Călin Popescu-Tăriceanu a fost fondator al Partidului Naţional Liberal, îndeplinind apoi funcţia de secretar executiv (1990-1992). În prima legislatură după Revoluţia din decembrie 1989, el a fost deputat de Arad pe listele PNL (1990-1992), îndeplinind în această calitate funcţia de membru în Comisia economică şi în Comisia pentru învăţământ, ştiinţă, tineret, sport a Camerei Deputaţilor. Pentru o scurtă perioadă este lider al PNL-Aripa Tânără, Tăriceanu candidând la Primăria Capitalei şi pierzând, sub sigla formaţiunii "Noul PNL". În anul 1993 revine în cadrul PNL, îndeplinind funcţia de vicepreşedinte al PNL (1993-2004). Ca urmare a câştigării alegerilor parlamentare din octombrie 1996 de către Convenţia Democrată Română (din care făcea parte şi PNL), Călin Popescu-Tăriceanu este ales ca deputat de Bucureşti pentru legislatura 1996-2000, fiind în această calitate membru în Comisia pentru politică economică, reformă şi privatizare. În perioada 12 decembrie 1996 - 5 decembrie 1997, Tăriceanu îndeplineşte funcţia de ministru de stat, ministrul industriei şi comerţului în Guvernul Victor Ciorbea. La următoarele alegeri, din noiembrie 2000, Tăriceanu este ales ca deputat de Bucureşti pe listele PNL. În legislatura 2000-2004, el îndeplineşte funcţiile de vicepreşedinte al grupului parlamentar al Partidului Naţional Liberal (decembrie 2000 - februarie 2004) şi de vicepreşedinte al Comisie pentru Buget, Finanţe şi Asigurări în Camera Deputaţilor.Călin Popescu-Tăriceanu, Vicepreşedinte al Partidului Naţional Liberal, Membru al Camerei Deputaţilor În anul 2003, Tăriceanu devine vicepreşedinte al Partidului European Liberal Democrat. După alegerile parlamentare din noiembrie 2004, Călin Popescu-Tăriceanu este reales ca deputat de Bucureşti pe listele PNl, fiind în această calitate şi membru în Comisia pentru drepturile omului, culte şi problemele minorităţilor naţionale din Camera Deputaţilor. Prim-ministru al României La 2 octombrie 2004, după retragerea pe motiv de boală a lui Theodor Stolojan din funcţia de preşedinte al PNl şi candidat al Alianţei DA la alegerile prezidenţiale din România din noiembrie 2004, Călin Popescu-Tăriceanu devine preşedinte interimar al PNL, copreşedinte al Alianţei DA (alături de Traian Băsescu) şi candidat propus pentru funcţia de prim-ministru al României într-un eventual guvern format de Alianţa D.A.. După câştigarea alegerilor prezidenţiale de către Traian Băsescu, acesta din urmă l-a desemnat pe Popescu Tăriceanu ca prim-ministru pentru a forma un guvern şi pentru a obţine o majoritatea în parlament. La data de 28 decembrie 2004, guvernul format de Călin Popescu-Tăriceanu a fost votat de Parlament cu 265 pentru şi 200 împotrivă şi fost învestit, iar Tăriceanu a devenit noul prim-ministru al României. În februarie 2005, este ales ca preşedinte a Partidului Naţional Liberal. Cabinetul Tăriceanu a anunţat că intenţionează să-şi dea demisia în 7 iulie 2005, cu scopul de a provoca alegeri anticipate. Intenţia demisiei a fost cauzată de respingerea de către Curtea Constituţională a unui pachet de legi pentru reforma justiţiei. Alegerile anticipate au fost dorite de preşedintele Traian Băsescu încă de la victoria sa în alegerile din 2004. În urma întâlnirii cu comisarii europeni la Bruxelles, premierul Tăriceanu şi-a reconsiderat decizia, renunţând să mai demisioneze. La 19 iulie 2005, Popescu-Tăriceanu s-a răzgândit şi şi-a retras decizia de a demisiona, argumentând faptul că inundaţiile catastrofale care loviseră ţara (de exemplu oraşul Comăneşti) cereau ca ţara să aibă un guvern. Inundaţiile uciseseră 66 oameni în România în acel an, lăsând mii de oameni fără case.EurMonitor Guvernare: Inundatii dezastruoase Transparenta Guvernare europeana : Integrare uniunea europeana stiri UE eveniment finantari aderare joburi - EurActiv.ro Din acel moment, relaţiile dintre Popescu-Tăriceanu şi preşedintele Băsescu s-au înrăutăţit, ultimul refuzând să se întâlnească cu primul ministru în zilele următoarea naunţării deciziei de a-şi retrage demisia. În septembrie 2005, un ziar a declarat că la 9 aprilie 2004, Tăriceanu a cumpărat 10 milioane de acţiuni ale companiei Rompetrol, bazându-se pe informaţii obţinute din interior (de tip insider trading) , acţiuni pe care le-ar fi vândut cu profit după ce a devenit prim-ministru. La data de 5 aprilie 2006, Băsescu a afirmat că regretă că l-a numit pe Tăriceanu prim-ministru şi l-a acuzat de parteneriat cu grupuri de interes economice.Cotidianul:Băsescu: Regret că l-am numit pe Tăriceanu premier O altă dispută cu preşedintele Băsescu a fost generată de anunţul oficial al lui Tăriceanu la 29 iunie 2006 că Partidul Naţional Liberal sprijină retragerea trupelor româneşti din zonele de conflict unde nu se află sub mandat al ONU, NATO sau Uniunea Europeană. Preşedintele şi-a exprimat opoziţia puternică faţă de retragerea trupelor româneşti din Irak. [http://www.monitorulneamt.ro/stiri/?editia=20060701&pagina=8&articol=5480 Monitorul de Neamţ, 1 iulie 2006 - Băsescu l-a zdrobit pe Tăriceanu în CSAT] La data de 21 martie 2007, premierul Călin Popescu Tăriceanu a prezentat un comunicat de presă al Guvernului României, în care a declarat că va prelua, pentru un timp limitat, cu titlu interimar, responsabilităţile ministrului de externe, până când se va rezolva starea de blocaj din Ministerul Afacerilor Externe. Comunicat de presă al Guvernului României din 21 martie 2007 - "Tema: Premierul va prelua responsabilităţile la nivelul MAE" Acest lucru a fost generat de decizia lui Băsescu de a nu-l numi în funcţie pe Adrian Cioroianu, după 43 zile de la demisia din funcţia a lui Ungureanu. La data de 5 aprilie 2007, Curtea Constituţională a României a decis că "Refuzul preşedintelui României de a numi un membru al Guvernului la propunerea primului ministru a generat un conflict jurisdicţional de natură constituţională.... Preşedintele României nu are drept de veto, dar el poate cere primului ministru să-şi retragă propunerea, dacă observă că persoana propusă nu îndeplineşte condiţiile legale pentru a fi membru al Guvernului".Antena 3: Comunicat de presă al Curţii constituţionale În aceeaşi zi, Cioroianu a preluat funcţia de ministru al afacerilor externe. La data de 1 aprilie 2007, Tariceanu i-a demis pe miniştrii membri ai Partidului Democrat (partid pro-Băsescu) şi a format un guvern minoritar împreună cu Uniunea Democrată Maghiară din România;"Romania's prime minister names new Cabinet of minority government", Associated Press (International Herald Tribune), April 2, 2007. guvenul a fost aprobat de Parlament la 3 aprilie, cu sprijinul Partidului Social Democrat.Adam Brown, "Romanian Lawmakers Approve New Cabinet in First Test of Support", Bloomberg.com, 3 aprilie 2007. Guvernul Călin Popescu-Tăriceanu a trecut de moţiunea de cenzură votată de Parlament la 3 octombrie 2007, moţiune ce a fost iniţiată de către Partidul Social Democrat. Deşi 220 parlamentari au votat în favoarea moţiunii şi doar 152 au votat împotriva ei, moţiunea avea nevoie de 232 voturi pentru a provoca căderea guvernului. "Romania's government survives no-confidence motion", Associated Press (International Herald Tribune), October 3, 2007. Călin Popescu-Tăriceanu este acţionar la mai multe companii, printre care BRD, SIF 2, SIF 3, SIF 5, Banca Transilvania. Averea totală a premierului este estimată la 15 milioane de dolari SUA. Călin Popescu Tăriceanu vorbeşte fluent engleza şi franceza. Realizări politice Printre realizările personale, Tăriceanu prezintă următoarele:CV-ul lui Tăriceanu pe situl Guvernului României, accesat la 22 martie 2008 * restructurarea sectorului petrolier din România şi înfiinţarea Companiei Naţionale a Petrolului PETROM * restructurarea sectorului minier din România * restructurarea Companiei Naţionale Electrica * realizarea proiectelor de restructurare a industriei oţelului şi producţiei de automobile * liberalizarea comerţului extern, prin eliminarea barierelor non-tarifare Călin Popescu-Tăriceanu este autor a 37 lucrări ştiinţifice şi articole în domeniul alimentării cu apă şi tratamentului apei. Critici şi controverse Taxa de primă înmatriculare Tăriceanu a sprijinit taxa speciala de mediu, care taxează toate maşinile nou înmatriculate în România. Taxa este motivată de limitarea emisiilor de dioxid de carbon şi prevenirea invaziei de maşini la mâna a doua şi este similară altor taxe impuse de ţările nou intrate în Uniunea Europeană.[http://www.cronicaromana.ro/index.php?editie=1262&art=64650 Cronica Română, 24 ian 2007: Taxa de primă înmatriculare rămâne, dar se recalculează!] Taxa a fost modificată fără să fie totuşi în concordanţă cu cerinţele UE.[http://www.antena3.ro/Taxa-de-prima-inmatriculare----modificata-in-mod-ciudat_pol_31571.html Antena 3, 25 apr 2007: ''Prima înmatriculare a fost modificată] Accident În seara de 25 iulie 2006, primul ministru conducea o motocicletă Harley-Davidson, îndreptându-se spre Corbeanca, şi a intrat în coliziune autoturism Ford Mondeo; Tăriceanu a suferit o ruptură de menisc şi a rămas temporar fără permis de conducere.[http://www.cotidianul.ro/index.php?id=6287&art=15666&cHash=5f8f798aef Cotidianul, 27 iulie 2006: Tăriceanu conduce Guvernul fără permis] Acuzații de corupție 2016-08-14 - Preşedintele Senatului, Călin Popescu Tăriceanu, este implicat într-un nou scandal, după ce o avocată a făcut plângere la DNA împotriva sa, şi susţine că acesta şi-a folosit influenţa de lider politic pentru a-şi preschimba permisul auto fără să stea la coadă. Nu este prima oară când ajunge în centrul unui asemenea scandal. În martie 2008, un echipaj de poliţie s-a deplasat la domiciliul său pentru a-i face poză pentru cartea de identitate soţiei sale de la acea vreme, Ioana Tăriceanu.Fentarea cozii de la Permise i-ar putea aduce lui Tăriceanu 5 ani de închisoare, 14 august 2016, Ionel Stoica, Adevărul, accesat la 14 august 2016Plângere penală împotriva lui Călin Popescu Tăriceanu pentru că a beneficiat de tratament preferenţial la DRPCIV, 12 august 2016, News. Ro, Adevărul, accesat la 15 august 2016 Derapaje verbale Iulie 2006 - "Modelul de urmat nu este nicidecum cel al baiatului cu mucii pe freza, cum ii place unui prieten de-al meu sa spuna despre cineva care a facut parte din PNL, dar in prezent este suspendat", a afirmat Calin Popescu Tariceanu, la o lectie despre elitele in politica. Caracterizarea il viza pe deputatul Cristian Boureanu, disidentul suspendat cu un an înainte chiar la cererea lui Tariceanu.Calin da cu muci in freza lui Cristi, 17 iulie 2006, Alina Mihai, 9AM.ro Conflicte Ion Cristoiu: În perioada iulie-noiembrie 2008 – pot depune mărturie ca ziarist, Guvernul Tăriceanu era ţinta unei campanii de o rară violenţă dusă de Trustul lui Sorin Ovidiu Vântu.Dosarul lui Bogdan Olteanu a fost întocmit încă de pe vremea lui Traian Băsescu. Acum i s-a pus, drept capac, binecunoscutul denunț al celui șantajat de procurori să denunțe pe cine trebuie, 1 august 2016, Ion Cristoiu, Evenimentul zilei, accesat la 15 ianuarie 2017 2017, ianuarie - Preşedintele Senatului, Călin Popescu Tăriceanu – i-a adresat o scrisoare deschisă preşedintelui Klaus Iohannis, în care solicită o serie de răspunsuri. Tăriceanu despre Iohannis: A promovat oameni care au comis abuzuri! A girat sistemul pus la punct de Traian Băsescu!”.Tăriceanu, ATAC FĂRĂ PRECEDENT la preşedintele Iohannis: „A PROMOVAT oameni care au comis ABUZURI! A GIRAT sistemul pus la punct de Traian Băsescu!”, 17 ianuarie 2017, Razvan Gheorghe, Evenimentul zilei, accesat la 21 ianuarie 2017 Fotografii Image:Tariceanu6.jpg|Premierul Călin Popescu-Tăriceanu Vezi şi * Premierii României * Guvernul Călin Popescu Tăriceanu Note Legături externe * Camera Deputaţilor - Călin Popescu-Tăriceanu * PNL - Fişa personală a lui Călin Popescu-Tăriceanu * CV-ul lui Tăriceanu pe situl Guvernului României, accesat la 22 martie 2008 Categorie:Naşteri în 1952 Categorie:Prim-miniştrii României Categorie:Deputaţi români 1990-1992 Categorie:Deputaţi români 1996-2000 Categorie:Deputaţi români 2000-2004 Categorie:Deputaţi români 2004-2008